


You weren't looking!

by Misplay_101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Boys, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misplay_101/pseuds/Misplay_101
Summary: Nathaniel had been drawing all night, he needed to make the deadline on Friday. Sure it was still Wednesday, but He wanted to spend time with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You weren't looking!

**Author's Note:**

> The actual time i wrote this was at 1:24 am.

Nathaniel tapped his pencil on his desk, quickly stopping once Marc began to move. 

Nathaniel softly smiled at the sleeping boy, afraid he might wake up he decided to be a little quieter.

He erased the outline of a hand, before redrawing it. Yet it still didn’t look right. Frustrated, Nathaniel mumbled curses under his breath.

He jumped at the noise of a giggle beside him. “M-Marc?” He gasped out, looking to the bed, where Marc was rubbing his eyes with a smile.

“Why are you still up? And why are you still looking at me like that?” Marc asked, slowly getting off the bed to stand next to Nathaniel.

“You look cute.” Nathaniel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Marc softly laughed before asking again, “Then why are you still up?”

“Um..” Nathaniel nervously hides his paper with his arms.

“Hm?” Marc smiled before lifting the arms away determined to see what Nathaniel was hiding..

When he saw the almost complete panel he gasped “Nathaniel!” He scolded, “It’s four in the morning why the hell are you still working on this?” Marc glared at the boy, they had two days yet He still wanted to stay up all night, not cuddling with him.

“...” Nathaniel turned away from his boyfriend's gaze, “I wanted to get a head start..” He said remembering how hard it was to lie to Marc.

Marc huffed, “I’m tired. Come with me.” He grabbed Nathaniel's hands again before dragging them to the window above the side of Nathaniel's bed. Marc sat down and wrapped a blanket around them.

Nathaniel smiled at his Boyfriends smile and eyes full of amazement as he watched the sun peek out from the ground.

Once the sun was completely up Marc turned to Nathaniel, “you weren’t looking were you?”  
“Nope.” He smiled before pulling Marc into a kiss and pulling him down onto the bed, where they laid down and cuddled.

“Why not?” Marc asked looking up to Nathaniel.

“Too busy looking at you, can’t look at two beautiful things at once.” He smiled.

Marc blushed and later laughed. Marc stared at his boyfriends lips, before he leaned in and kissed him,After laying back down Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Marc, holding him close.

“Much better.” Marc said, snuggling closer to his boyfriend's chest.

“Much.” Nathaniel repeated, kissing the top of Marc’s head.


End file.
